


Do These Fangs Make Me Look Batty?

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Hunk gets Kolivan ready for a Halloween costume party.





	Do These Fangs Make Me Look Batty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/gifts).

He bent at the hips to check himself in the mirror, checking out the two, long plastic fangs now visible every time he opened his mouth. 

Adorable, Hunk thought. Tall and muscular and so, so serious even in the traditional garb of black shiny slacks, white dress shirt, and a long black cape with red lining and stand-up collar. The pale ears fluttering out like the outstretched wings of a bat and the bushy furrowed brow only added to the whole chiropteran look. 

“I look ridiculous,” Kolivan said.

“No, no!” Hunk disagreed vehemently. “I think you look perfect!”

Coming to Kolivan’s side, Hunk fastened a gold brooch over a red ascot tie. 

“There. Your costume’s all complete!” 

Kolivan studied himself in the mirror again. He had to bend slightly in order to get a better view of his face, but standing upright, he had a clear view of his entire body. 

“I won’t be regarded with contempt at this…costume party?” 

Kolivan, conscious of his appearance? That was a thought Hunk never entertained! He almost could laugh if he wasn’t so charmed by how adorable it all was.

“Contempt? Nah. Everyone’s gonna think you’re the coolest vampire ever!” 

“‘Coolest vampire ever?’” Kolivan repeated in a deadpan voice. Oh, that’s right. He must not have ever heard Keith use the term ‘cool’ in its slang context before—not that Hunk could ever imagine what or who Keith would ever use it for (well, besides while speaking about Shiro, but Keith had plenty other ways to express his respect and admiration for the admiral, and most of which, Hunk presumed, he wasn’t likely to make public.) “Would that have anything to do with the purple exterior?” 

Now _that_ was funny, and Hunk had to pick himself off the floor after several painfully long, mirthful moments, all the while Kolivan scowling above him, uncertain if he was being mocked. 

“No, no! I think your color goes swell as a vampire!” Hunk said, though he couldn’t quite explain why. _Oh, yeah, there was Count von Count from Sesame Street…but that’s not going to be what everyone notices! Will it?_ “Nah, you’ll be great! You look the part!” 

“I look like a corpse, is what you’re saying?” 

Hunk didn’t mean _that_, but Kolivan smirked in amusement. 

“What are you going as?” Kolivan asked. 

“Oh, _me?_” Hunk laughed. He raised up his arms and gave a little twirl to give Kolivan a clear look of his costume, furry tail and all. “What’s a better partner for a vampire than a werewolf!”


End file.
